Almost Too Late
by allison147
Summary: Sango is crushed by Miroku's ways. What will happen when she goes on a walk in the woods. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1 Oblivious

Okay, Story number two on Fanfiction. Thanks for the reviews people who read it. I need the constructive criticism to say the least.

Disclaimer: If there was even the slightest chance that I owned InuYasha or any of its characters, would I be writing fan fictions? NO. InuYasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

"Can he not see how much his womanizing breaks her heart?" Kagome asked InuYasha as she watched Sango gloomily stare at Miroku flirting with some towns women.

" Why would it break her heart?" InuYasha questioned dumbly.

"Can you not see it?" Shippo butted in as he finished a mouthful of ramen that Kagome had just cooked.

"See what? Oh Sango sending death glares at that womanizer. Of, course I can see that."

Kagome and Shippo both let out big sighs. They had given up on trying to explain the concept of love to InuYasha, although he should've known, seeing his history with Kikyo.

Sango sighed and and stood up. She felt like someone had stabbed a whole in her heart. She wanted him to stop flirting with other girls, but how could she expect him to do that for her if he didn't know how she felt. She **wanted** to tell him, but every time she tried, she got nervous and she came up with stupid reasons why she had wanted to talk to him in the first place.

As a demon slayer she had been expected to show no signs of weakness, and she felt that letting her guard down in front of him was her main weakness, but she couldn't help it. Just a look from him made her heart race. He always had a way of making her feel special, but then he'd go off and flirt with some towns people, just as he was now.

So here she was again, sitting on a porch watching him flirt. All of the sudden, Kagome walked out and sat down beside her, staring at her in a weird way.

"Kagome...Why are you staring at me like that, you're starting to scare me," Sango said.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to tell him." Kagome stated.

"Tell who? Tell what," Sango asked in a flustered way. She knew what Kagome was talking about.

"You can't tell me you don't know," Kagome said with a little bit of irritation in her voice.

"You're right," Sango said solemnly" I can't. I just can't bring myself to do it, because I know how it will end up."

"You don't know that. He could feel the exact same way."

"I know, but..."

"I'm not saying that you have to. I'm just saying it wouldn't hurt."

Sango was extremely uncomfortable with this conversation so she stood up and said " I'm going to take a walk."

"Alright," Kagome said. 'Poor Sango' she thought in her head, as she walked back inside to join the others.

" Why does this bother me so much," Sango asked herself as she walked into the forest near the village. "How can someone who I'm not even sure cares about me, mean so much?"

As she continued down the forest, she heard many rustling noises and noises that sounded like whispers. It was then she noticed she had not brought her weapon.

Back at the village, Miroku was just returning to the inn, after a long day of womanizing.

"Hey everybody," he said in a cheerful manner. He was surprised when he got three looks of complete and utter disgust. ' Maybe they changed the meaning of Hey everybody' he thought to himself." Did I do something wrong," he asked.

"Humph." Kagome mumbled in an exaggerated way. She wanted let him know how disgusting she thought he was.

"Uhhh," Miroku said having trouble finding words.

"You stupid perv," InuYasha said under his breath.

"WHAT DID I DO," Miroku asked Shippo desperately, hoping to get some answers out of him.

"Oh, InuYasha is mad because Kagome's mad, and Kagome is mad because Sango is upset, and the reason Sango is upset is because of your womanizing," Shippo said in a innocent, yet intelligent way.

"Oh," Miroku said as he sat down and let out a deep breath. And "Oh" was all he could say.

Okay first chapter is finished. Please reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2 In The Nick Of Time

Okay Chapter No. 2. You know I started this story unsure how it was going to turn out, or what was going to happen but I thought, and now I'm pretty sure. Anywho,lets get on with it.

Disclaimer:No I don't own InuYasha or any of its related characters.sighs

Enjoy!!!!

Sango continued to walk down the forest, despite the sounds she was hearing. It was probably just a rabbit. No big deal right?

It could have been a rabbit, or some other little forest animal, but it wasn't. As Sango looked around a large tree, she saw him.' Who is that?'she thought to herself. As she approached the dark figure, its features began to get detailed. A man, a demon man standing over a human girl's slaughtered body. Looking at the wounds she had been through the most horrible of deaths.

All of the sudden the man sensed her, he swiftly turned his head around, and saw her. How fun she would be to kill.

Back at the village, Miroku was thinking over "things". How could he not have seen it? Was he really that stupid? He couldn't believe that all this time, he'd led her to believe that he didn't care. The fact was he DID care. He cared so much, that the thought of her not knowing he cared made him unable to think straight. What was this strange feeling inside of him?

He had been caught up in his thoughts so long that he had not realized that Sango had been gone for hours. He was worried about her, as everyone else was.

"Kagome," Miroku said,"Will you stay here in the village incase Sango comes back? She's been gone too long. I'm going to search for her."

"Yeah," Kagome muttered quietly. As Miroku swiftly left the room, Kagome thought,' We finally got through to him."

In the forest Sango was backed up against a tree. The demon was coming closer and closer to her. She could see the sharp end of his blade heading sraight towards her.'How could I have been so careless. I'm going to die because of carelessness. Just great.'

The man ran his clawed hand under Sango's chin. "Ahh," He said," such a pretty face."

Sango turned her head in defiance. "If you're going to kill me, then get on with it," she said bravely.

"But, what fun would that be," he asked cynically.

"Oh great. I get to die at the hands of a pervert. That's just great. I thought I would escape one, by coming here. At least the one I know wouldn't kill me. Ever," Sango said protesting her death at this man's vile hands.

"So I am a pervert you say? I consider myself a hunter who thouroghly enjoys his game."

"Same thing," Sango said sarcastically.

Another rustle in the bushes. Did this man have friends?

As this new sound came into the clearing, Sango was delighted. Maybe, just mayebe she wouldn't die.As the figure saw what was happening it immediately fought to protect her. The demon released Sango from the tree, freeing his hands to fight the foe. With the shout of two words from her rescuers mouth, the demon dissapeared into a void of no return. She was safe. "Miroku," Sango exclaimed on the verge of tears.

Miroku walked up to the girl kneeling by the tree. He reached out a hand to help her up. She didn't take it, she only sat there in a slump by the tree." Sango," he said in a concerned way," Are you okay?"

The look in his eyes showed the heart that lay beneath his perverted exterior. Sango could only say," I thought... I was...going to die."

The monk had never seen the girl so scared the whole time he'd known her. What had this demon done to her.

Sango burst into tears. She couldn't help it. She had been through so much today.

" Sango...," Miroku said as he sat down near her," Part of this is my fault isn't it? I feel so terrible."

"What do you mean," Sango asked, looking up at the man beside her.

"You were upset with me which is why you were in the forest in the first place. I'm sorry that my ways upset you."

"Miroku," Sango said, not know what else to say. Was he apologizing for womanizing?

"Today, when I found out that I was the reason everybody, especially you, were upset; I couldn't believe I was so oblivious to you. You mean SO much to me. And to think, if I hadn't had been worried about you, you could've died, and I would have lost the most important thing that has EVER happened to me."

Sango blushed slightly as tears formed in her eyes. He did care. As Sango was thinking to herself, she suddenly found herself in his arms.

"Sango," he said with complete sincerity," I think, I think I'm falling in love with you."

Sango couldn't conjure up any words that would even compare to what he had just told her. Her only thing she could think of to show him how she felt, and what she did do was to kiss him. Both parties involved were pleased when they found that this kiss, was exactly how they imagined it would be. Neither of them could've asked for it to be any better.

The two returned to the village at nightfall where they were greeted by there oh so happy friends. The only thing Miroku could think about, though, was how he'd almost been too late.


End file.
